Conflicto
by Aru-Malfoy-Zero
Summary: Hola, soy Blaise y tengo una terrible pena...Así comienza Conflicto, es una especie de respuesta para Mi Problema de Chocolana, espero que les guste.
1. La pelea

_**Conflicto**_

Aru: Hola pues aquí un fic que ha salido desde el fondo de mi alma y corazón.

Harry: Este fic es un suceso que paso en la vida real

Draco: Si han leído Mi Problema se darán cuenta que este fic es la otra versión de los sucesos.

Aru: No sé si otra versión pero si es lo que yo creo y siento este fic esta dedicado a Kat-san con todo mi corazón, alma y espíritu, y pase lo que pase, aunque siguiéramos peleadas (en realidad creo que yo era la que estaba enojada contigo, bueno creo que tú igual estas enojada conmigo después de todo.) igual te seguiré queriendo con todo mi corazón, aunque tú no me quieras hablar, o dirigir la palabra o...

Harry¿Perdonar?

Draco: No te metas en lo que no te llaman.

Harry: Pero solo quería ayudar a alivianar la carga TT.TT

Draco: Mejor cállate

Aru: ...Si también, o también si no me quieres creer.

Draco¿Porque crees que no te va a creer?

Aru: Por como la trate.

Harry:¿Su pelea fue muy fea?

Draco: Si esta haciendo esto ¿tu crees acaso que la pelea fue linda?

Harry: Mmm... no lo sé por eso estoy preguntando .

Draco: Idiota ¬¬

Aru: bueno creo que lo mejor será ir con el fic.

_**Capítulo 1- "La pelea"**_

_Tarde gris, segadora oscuridad..._

Hola, soy Blaise y tengo una terrible pena, pero soy tan condenadamente orgulloso, rencoroso, soberbio, altivo y creo que hasta caprichoso que no soy capaz de reconocer que estaba equivocado, pero estaba tan condenadamente cansado, amargado, tan aburrido de todo que simplemente ya no aguantaba más, se que Crabe y Goyle tienen razón y dicen que soy un niño mimado y que Draco tiene la Razón pero... es que me dio tanta rabia... ODIO que me manden y que me griten¡¡Tengo suficiente con los profesores que me hacen la vida imposible!!, Detesto todo esto!!!, Mi vida, todo!!!.

_...Todo va y todo vuelve..._

Pero él... él siempre me escuchaba, aconsejaba, incluso cuando tenia penita y cuando lloraba(por que sí, yo lloro) por que tengo que sacarme esta maldita frustración de alguna forma, ni modo. Ese día, ese maldito día me quería morir, todo el cielo se callo sobre mi, quería llorar, pero no llore, ni una sola lágrima derramé, me mostré fuerte aunque el dolor y la rabia me estuviese carcomiendo por dentro, no iba a permitir que me vieran llorando, Él y todos los demás metiches ya que sería una batalla perdida.

_...En la soledad de un pensamiento..._

Aunque dentro de mi corazón creo que con todo esto el de alguna forma se debió sentir dolido no sé por que, bueno creo que si sé por que, pero no es así, el realmente es importante para mí, es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero mucho (por no decir lo amo (en buen sentido)) y no quisiera perderlo, lo que pasa es que no se como enfrentarme a él y decirle "Lo siento no quise herirte, no quise que te sintieras mal y que me odiaras, pero no lo pude evitar, simplemente mis emociones fluyeron y ya! ", y aunque no demuestres muchas cosas yo se que en realidad te sentiste herido y que de verdad tenias ganas de llorar, pero el problema fue que, hace tanto tiempo de eso que no pudiste, que tu crees que yo no te escucho, pero en realidad si lo hago, como crees que se que no lloras o que no puedes, o tu fingir con tus padres?( Y demases).

_...Te recuerdo a Ti, que en todo momento estuvisteis..._

Por Merlín!!! Ni siquiera dejo de pensar en ti ni un minuto trato de mantenerme ocupado todo el tiempo y cuando estoy sin hacer nada tu me vienes a la mente, cuando me despierto, cuando me acuesto, y más encima te veo a cada rato!! Estas en mis pensamientos y... En esa bendita foto donde salimos los dos sonriendo... la tengo al lado de mi espejo... no tengo valor para sacarla... creo que si la saco, todo lo lindo que teníamos se irá a la basura y no quiero.

_...Adelante, Atrás y al Lado mío..._

Si no fuera por ese trabajo nada de esto hubiera sucedido, bueno también reconozco que yo tuve un poco de culpa, pero también creo que fue necesario (por que estoy seguro de que aunque estés enojado conmigo igual piensas en mi) ya que me he dado cuenta de cuanto me haces falta te necesito pero... ¿Cómo me acerco?. Esa pelea no se que quiere ir de mi mente" ¡¡BLAISE¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS JUGANDO!!!, DEJA AHORA MISMO DE JUGAR Y PONTE A TERMINAR EL TRABAJO!!!!","SI NO TE PONES A TRABAJAR AHORA TE SACO DEL TRABAJO.  
Ycomo es obvio yo le respondí "¿¿ah si¡¡¡Pues sácame!!! no-me-I-M-P-O-R-T-A!!!", y si no me equivoco mis palabras tenían algo de sarcasmo, o veneno como quiera llamarle también recuerdo que mi cara era toda gesticulación y movía mis brazos a cada palabra que hacia e incluso me pare de mi asiento, si porque estabamos en la sala de clases con todos/as los/as metiches viendo el OH-GRAN-ESPECTÁCULO, uch como odio eso, creo que el también lo odio, en general no le gusta llamar la atención(¡¡es verdad!!, solo son gajes del oficio), en resumen DIA FATAL, si no mal recuerdo ese día también tuve que ir a trabajar en la tarde, llámese castigo, igual no fue una cura pero sirvió, con todas las demás personas castigadas y haciéndome burlas y todo eso, me olvide un poco del asunto por que estaba tratando de proteger mi integridad psicológica de esa tropa de truhanes de Gryffindor, aunque debo reconocer que Weasley no esta nada mal aunque es el peor cuando se trata de molestar aunque claro tampoco salió bien parado, pobre diablo... Cuando llegue a mi cuarto estaba echo un lío, solo quería cortarme las venas y desangrarme de a poco en poco, si que esto me dejo mal, nunca me había pasado esto, pero es que lo quiero demasiado y quiero recuperar lo que teníamos ,aunque se que aunque le dijiera todo esto nunca me creería por que va a pensar que estoy mintiendo y todo el asunto y que no soy sincera por que... ¡¡¡no se por que!!! por que diablos no creería que soy sincero!!, será por que seguirá resentido por lo de ese día, que demonios...he tratado infinidad de veces de escribirle pero por mas que quiero las palabras no me salen ahora que estoy escribiendo esto... no se si quiero que lo lea, bueno es mi diario dudo que lo vaya a leer, respeta mucho lo privado, por tanto quiere que se le respete también, eso es algo que me gusta de él, bueno también me gusta cuando me consuela y cuando los dos estamos hasta la madrugada casi haciendo nada (¿¿verdad Drakis??); En realidad soy muy sensible aunque trate de negarlo y me afectan ciertas cosas, lo necesite mucho en la semana antes de Navidad pero soy tan terco que no me doblegaría ante nada mi orgullo ante todo¿Pero de que sirve el orgullo si no tienes a la persona que quieres a tu lado?, Si te odia y tu quieres recuperarla? Que haces como te enfrentas?

_...Para decistir de Ti, Va a hacer falta de algo mas_

_Por que no permitiré que lo que teníamos se bórre tan facilmente..._

¿**_Continuara?... No lo creo -_**

**_-Comenzado el 30 de diciembre-Terminado el 16 de enero-

* * *

_**

Aru: ... Si quieren que continue tendrán que mandarme reviews aunque este malo, aunque sea Solo para criticar mi escritura y mis faltas ortográficas , y por supuesto paera decirme que no sirvo como escritora TT.TT

Creo que si lo sigo podré poner lo que voy a hacer para que me perdone.

Draco: Creo que serán intentos fallidosU.U

Harry: Que malo eres Drake!!

Aru: Bueno aquí mi fic ...sí, es corto, lo sé pero... esto me pone mal así que hasta aquí lo dejo

Poka Neee!!!

Aru: Ahh por cierto lo de Crabe y Goyle no es una ofensa, lo que pasa es que no se me ocurrió nadie más así que no se enojen chicas lindas OU

_**¡¡¡Reviews!!!**_


	2. La soledad

_**Conflicto**_

Aru: hola aqui estoy de nuevo!  
Draco¿y ese milagro?

Harry: no seas malo no ves que esta con un ojo morado, pobrecita.

Draco: como que se te fue el sol, te recomiendo que te compres uno.

Aru: por que eres tan malo no te burles!!, estoy mal, me siento mal, asi que, vamos al ... fic!!.

**_Capítulo 2 "La soledad"_**

****5/02/2007

_Camino por el bosque toco el viento con mis manos,  
lo siento derrepente Mi subconsciente me acorrala._

Pasó navidad, y vacaciones esta terminando y definitivamente Draco no queria saber nada de mi, le envié lechuzas nose cuantas veces pero nunca las contestaba. Me siento vacio quiero que este conmigo de nuevo y que me abraze y consuele, sólo como lo podia hacer él, nosé que hacer !! las lechuzas no funcionan,ni siquiera Pansy a logrado sacarlo de la mansión!!! tampoco lo logró Crabe y Goyle, aunque creo que es por que sabe que voy a ir a las salidas.

_Mis lágrimas no son consuelo estoy sola, lloro,  
lloro amargamente,  
Internamente._

Esas dos semanas que estube en Francia lo pase bien si, pero no como debiera, cada momento de soledad me hacia pensar en él, Creo que mi unica posibilidad es esperar a que inicien las clases de nuevo.

_Mis lágrimas no salen, No pueden o... ¿No quiero?  
Mi mente es un caos,  
Un torbellino sin rumbo Destruyendo todo a su paso._

Quiero contarle tantas cosas y que él me cuente otras mas ,pero eso lo veo algo lejeno por hoy. Tengo una novedad me pelié con un idiota, y me dejó el ojo morado y con un rasguño y me duele haaarto, y mi madre se volvió histérica cuando me vió y mi padre no anduvo muy lejos de la locura. bueno estaba muerto de risa por sus caras raras que hacian mientras me retaban.

_Sigo caminando,  
llego a un camino de desconsuelo Sin rumbo fijo no sé que hacer_

_Tan perdida estaba,  
que no di cuenta de que alguien me rodeaba,  
Tan cariñosamente como siempre,  
Era el único que sabia lo que pasaba._

Bueno en resumen Draco sigue sin querer saber nada de mi y eso me pone muy triste porque lo quiero mucho pero no lo puedo forsar,eso creo; bueno tambien en esas dos semanas que estube en Francia no me lo pude sacar de la cabeza aunque ahora que recuerdo (mentira lo sabia de antes)en esas dos semanas conocí a alguien y creo que me fleche(mega novedad), y eso mi vida no va y viene sin mas que ninguna novedad. Fome como siempre, y sufriendo mucho, lo unico que quiero es que responda mis lechuzas cuando se las mande pero lo veo algo imposible como ya lo dije antes, asi que cerraré esto y hasta la proxima y ojala que cuando vuelva a abrir este cuaderno, sea para escribir que Draco y yo Somos amigos de nuevo.

_Mi mente era torbellino _

_antes de que llegara _

_Ahora, solo es viento fuerte. _

_Quiero quedarme aquí, junto a ti. _

_No despertar nunca, _

_y no volver a la realidad _

_Que me atormenta. _

_Cada día, cada noche _

_Cada momento, cada instante. _

_**Continuara(creo)...

* * *

**_

BUUUUUUUUUU fome lo se pero no me pidan mas porfavor!! tengo la tele al lado y estan dando el festival de viña, mas encima estoy con un ojo morado TT-TT me duele muuuttooo Buuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! pero no llore, me aguante!! argentino de... CENSURA!!!(sin ofender a las o los argentinas/os que esten leyendo esto(si es que)  
y para acabar me quedo el lente marcado y me salio sangre!!! guacala!  
esas dos semanas en la serena me enamore siiiii, bueno deseenme suerte, y si quieren dart sugerencias o quieren mandar bombas o etc dirigirse a reviews GO!!

_**Merci!!! POKA NE!!!**_

**_¡¡¡Reviews!!!!_**

****

**_Saludos a mi beta-reader...(osea laque esta subiendo la historia)_**

****

**_Aru: hola naty _**

**_Leo: ¬¬ demoraste demaciado...para eso tan corto. ò.ó_**

**_Aru: - revisa SI QUIERES FIC!!!!_**

**_Leo: U.ú..._**

**_jane!!!!!_**

****

****


End file.
